Morgan Freeman
'Morgan Porterfield Freeman, Jr. '''ist ein US-amerikanischer Schauspieler, Regisseur, Produzent und Oscar-Preisträger. Filmografie (Auswahl) Darsteller * 1964: Der Pfandleiher ''(The Pawnbroker) * 1966: A Man Called Adam * 1968: Wo warst Du als das Licht ausging? (Where Were You When the Lights Went Out?) * 1971–1977: The Electric Company (Fernsehserie) * 1971: Who Says I Can’t Ride a Rainbow! * 1973: Blade – Der Kontrabulle (Blade) * 1974: Out to Lunch (Fernsehkurzfilm) * 1978: Roll of Thunder, Hear My Cry (Fernsehfilm) * 1978: Visions: Charlie Smith and the Fritter Tree (Fernsehserie, eine Folge) * 1979: Coriolanus * 1979: Julius Caesar (Kurzfilm) * 1979: Hollow Image (Fernsehfilm) * 1980: Attica – Revolte hinter Gittern (Fernsehfilm) * 1980: Brubaker * 1981: Malcolm X – Tod eines Propheten (Death of a Prophet) (Fernsehkurzfilm) * 1981: Der Augenzeuge (Eyewitness) * 1981: Ryan’s Hope (Fernsehserie) * 1981: Liebe ist meine stärkste Waffe (The Marva Collins Story) (Fernsehfilm) * 1982–1984: Another World: Bay City (Fernsehserie) * 1984: Harry & Sohn (Harry & Son) * 1984: Die Aufsässigen (Teachers) * 1985: The Gospel at Colonus (Fernsehfilm) * 1985: The Atlanta Child Murders (Fernsehserie) * 1985: Marie – Eine wahre Geschichte (Marie) * 1985: Jungs außer Kontrolle (That Was Then… This Is Now) * 1985: Unbekannte Dimensionen (The Twilight Zone) (Fernsehserie) * 1985: Protokoll einer Hinrichtung (The Execution of Raymond Graham) (Fernsehfilm) * 1986: Letzte Ruhe (Resting Place) (Fernsehfilm) * 1987: Glitzernder Asphalt (Street Smart) * 1987: An einem Freitagabend (Fight for Life) (Fernsehfilm) * 1988: Tropic War (Clinton and Nadine) (Fernsehfilm) * 1988: Süchtig (Clean and Sober) * 1989: Der knallharte Prinzipal (Lean on Me) * 1989: Johnny Handsome – Der schöne Johnny * 1989: Miss Daisy und ihr Chauffeur (Driving Miss Daisy) * 1989: Glory * 1990: Fegefeuer der Eitelkeiten (The Bonfire of the Vanities) * 1991: Robin Hood – König der Diebe (Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves) * 1992: Im Glanz der Sonne (The Power of One) * 1992: Erbarmungslos (Unforgiven) * 1994: Die Verurteilten (The Shawshank Redemption) * 1995: Outbreak – Lautlose Killer * 1995: Sieben (Se7en) * 1996: Moll Flanders – Hure wider Willen * 1996: Außer Kontrolle (Chain Reaction) * 1997: … denn zum Küssen sind sie da (Kiss the Girls) * 1997: Amistad – Das Sklavenschiff * 1998: Hard Rain * 1998: Deep Impact * 2000: Nurse Betty * 2000: Under Suspicion – Mörderisches Spiel (Under Suspicion) * 2001: Im Netz der Spinne (Along Came a Spider) * 2002: High Crimes – Im Netz der Lügen * 2002: Der Anschlag (The Sum of All Fears) * 2003: Freedom: A History of Us (Fernsehserie) * 2003: Levity * 2003: Dreamcatcher * 2003: Bruce Allmächtig (Bruce Almighty) * 2003: Guilty by Association * 2004: Hawaii Crime Story (The Big Bounce) * 2004: Million Dollar Baby * 2005: Die Reise der Pinguine (La marche de l’empereur) (Stimme) * 2005: Unleashed – Entfesselt (Danny the Dog) * 2005: Batman Begins * 2005: Krieg der Welten (War of the Worlds) (Stimme) * 2005: Ein ungezähmtes Leben (An Unfinished Life) * 2005: Edison – Stadt des Verbrechens * 2006: Lucky Number Slevin * 2006: 10 Items or Less – Du bist wen du triffst (10 Items or Less) * 2006: The Contract * 2007: Evan Allmächtig (Evan Almighty) * 2007: Gone Baby Gone – Kein Kinderspiel (Gone Baby Gone) * 2007: Zauber der Liebe (Feast of Love) * 2007: Das Beste kommt zum Schluss (The Bucket List) * 2008: Wanted * 2008: The Dark Knight * 2008: A Raisin in the Sun (Fernsehfilm, Stimme) * 2009: Invictus – Unbezwungen (Invictus) * 2009: The Code – Vertraue keinem Dieb (Thick as Thieves) * 2009: Bruchreif (The Maiden Heist) * 2010: R.E.D. – Älter, Härter, Besser (RED – Retired. Extremely Dangerous) * seit 2010: Morgan Freeman: Mysterien des Weltalls (Through the Wormhole with Morgan Freeman) (Doku-Serie) * 2011: Conan (als Erzähler) * 2011: Mein Freund der Delfin (Dolphin Tale) * 2012: The Dark Knight Rises * 2012: The Magic of Belle Isle * 2013: Oblivion * 2013: Olympus Has Fallen - Die Welt in Gefahr (Olympus Has Fallen) * 2013: Die Unfassbaren - Now You See Me (Now You See Me) * 2014: Transcendence * 2014: Lucy Produzent * 1999: Meuterei in Port Chicago (Mutiny) (Fernsehfilm) * 2000: Under Suspicion – Mörderisches Spiel * 2001: Im Netz der Spinne (Along Came a Spider) * 2003: Levity * 2006: 10 Items or Less – Du bist wen du triffst * 2010: Morgan Freeman: Mysterien des Weltalls (Through the Wormhole with Morgan Freeman) Regisseur * 1993: Bopha! – Kampf um Freiheit en:Morgan Freeman Kategorie:Schauspieler/in Kategorie:Produzent/in Kategorie:Person Kategorie:Regisseur/in